Annabeth's Point of View
by percabeth777
Summary: This story is dedicated to all the percabeth moments from LT to BOTL. And to make it fresh and new, in this sotry, they are written in Annabeth's POV! We all need a reminder on every percabeth moment! So Read, enjoy, & review! PERCABETH!
1. When I met him

**Hello everyone! This story contains ALL the percabeth moments, from "The lightning thief" to "The battle of the labyrinth", But they are from Annabeth's Point of view!! I know there are a lot of fanfics about her POV, but I'm hoping to keep this one different and unique. And I will include all the moments! So Let's continue!  
Annabeth's Point of View (Obviously)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&O. And all the quotes are original context from the book, that I do not own! This message applies throughout all of the chapters!**

****

Chapter 1: I didn't know you would change my life forever

Time: This takes place during the Lightning Thief. When Annabeth see's Percy for the VERY first time.

* * *

I was walking down towards the sword arena, hoping to meet up with Luke.

Luke had promised to teach me his special sword trick, but he had been delaying it for the last couple of days and he seemed so occupied with his thoughts latley.

I would have been extremly worried, but Luke acted like everything was normal, and he greeted me with open, warm arms.

But an uneasy feeling told me that something just wasn't right...

"Annabeth!" Chiron interrupted my thoughts.

I jogged over to him.

The first thing I noticed was that he had an unconscious boy on his back, along with a _very injured_ Grover.

And I just didn't comprehend…"What happened?And who is this?-" I started.

"Hurry, child. We must get nectar in this boy's body." I had never seen Chiron so suddenly panicked.

Who was this boy? Did he have anything to do with this summer solstice?

Thoughts rushed through my head, and I overworked my brain.

I quickly shook my thoughts and I ran along with Chiron, his intentions clearly heading to the big house.

I stared at the boy for a second, his eyes only managing to open a fraction. "He's the one. He must be." I said.

"Silence, Annabeth," Chrion told me sternly. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

Chrion settled Grover against the wall in a corner, and took the boy from my hands.

Seeing Chrion's intention to heal the other boy, I ran and got nectar and ambrosia.

Chiron laid the boy on the bed, and instructed me to sit down and force Nectar down his throat.

I looked at my injured friend in the corner.

"What about Grover?!" I asked.

"Grover shall be fine. It is Percy, who I am worried about" without another word Chiron trotted away from the big house with Grover on his back.

"But wait-" too late, he was gone.

I looked back over at the boy.

_Percy. _So that was his name.

He gripped a minotaur horn tightly in his hands.

I couldn't help but notice the was he looked very, very dead, and even though I didn't know him, I felt unexpected pity rise for him.

I found myself suddenly very curious to learn what brought him to his condition, and to learn about his past.

Sure, I had seen a lot of injured hero's come to camp.

They would stay in cabin eleven, and learn to fit in.

But something about this boy spoke out to me...

Could he be important? Could he have the information that I need? Did he know what was stolen? This boy seemed... somehow '_special_.'

I lifted his head a little bit as I spooned Nectar down his mouth. He helplessly swallowed.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but I felt very bad for 'Percy',I felt like he had a cruel past, just like most half bloods.

Similing, I scraped drips on Nectar off his chin. He was mumbling something that I couldn't make out.

He was... well cute. But that was only an observation.

I gently brushed his dark hair out of his innocent looking face.

It felt strange to suddenly sit so close and touch a boy I didn't even know.

Confusion ran through me.

Shifting my thoughts, I began to infer about this boy. Why had Chrion acted so urgently?Was this the powerful half-blood Grover had sensed? Could he know about the strange things happening in Olympus?

I leaned down beside me, to pick up more nectar. When I came back up, the boys eyes were opened, and I payed no attention to his awakening. I focused on getting my information.

"What will happen this summer solstice?" I quickly asked. My heart was fast.

"What?" His voice weak.

I frantically looked around; making sure no one was in the big house.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I threw out at him, hoping he would answer me quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't..."

Just then Chiron and Grover walked in, and I quickly filled his mouth up with nectar. As he closed his eyes in pain.

"Has he awoken yet?" Chiron asked concerned.

"Once, but only for a few seconds" I answered.

"Well, that's still a relief."

I frowned... "Who exactly is this?"

"This is Percy,"Grover spoke "He's another demigod I found... but he's poweful. He doesn't know the truth yet. And he was attacked by the Minotaur, he still managed to kill it with his bare hands. He just lost his mother." Grover finished very sadly.

My eyes were fixed on the boys face. I still felt bad for him, but he was a typical half blood... not special... just another undetermined camper….I sighed in frustration.

"I think he's healed now" I said harshly. "He just needs to rest."

With that I walked straight out of the big house.

I headed toward my cabin, when I ran straight into Luke.

I rubbed my head "Sorry,"

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Luke looked at me with warm, concerned eyes.

I blushed. "Um, yeah... I mean.. uh... Where were you going?" I asked stupidly (which was definitely a first, for this daughter of Athena).

"The big house, Chiron has called me. Apparently we have a new camper,"

"I know,I've been healing him." I explained, but then shurgged. " He's no one special, just another camper."

I might have said that, with maybe some little hope... that maybe Luke would decided to drop the idea of visiting out new camper, and maybe he could teach me his sword trick.

But Luke simply smiled as he said,

"Everyone's special, Annabeth."

Luke was always telling me stuff like that and giving me small life lessons.

Sometimes I just didn't get him, but I still admired him his nice thoughts about everyone.

And He was right...

"Well, I'll see you later then,Annabeth" Luke gave me one last smile, and walked away.

I couldn't help but shake the feeling that once again... Luke had a lot on his mind.

After probably about an hour, I was called to the big house for some kind of meeting.

I stood in the corner with Luke.

I noticed Mr.D, Chrion, Grover, and the new boy; Percy, sat on a table.

I heard Grover mumble something to Percy, about being nice to Mr.D . And he told Percy my name, and said I was here longer than anyone else...

_"Great, Thanks Grover- just go ahead and give my personal information out to some stranger."_ I thought. I leaned against the wall, more time passed with boredom.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called.

I came forward, and he introduced me.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy." He turned to me. "Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure,Chiron" I said without emotion.

I was used to this, and it had pretty much become a regular routine. In every two to three months, a new camper would arrive, and I'd give him a spot in cabin eleven.

I turned to face Percy for the first time.

He was my age, I was probably beat him in height by a couple of inches. He had dark unruly hair.

And his eyes were... his eyes were... His eyes were ...amazing.

They were deep green, but rimmed with a light shade of sea-green. I had never seen a camper with those eyes before... most campers were supposed to take the genetic eye color of their olympian parent. Percy's eye's were different. They hid an intense feeling behind them.

It was like looking into a wild ocean, and I was lost in them.

For the first time in my life, I was truly speechless. I pinched my own arm. I was just startled for a second.

What was it about those eyes?... I quickly cleared my thoughts…. And I mumbled the first and only thing that came to my mind…

"You drool in your sleep,"I said.

And wtihout waiting to see his expression, I sprinted down the lawn.

I didn't mean to be rude, but his eyes just left me staring for a moment, And I felt like I just covered for myself by saying those words.

And afterwards....I guess I was just a little bit guilty for saying that…

'_It doesn't matter'_ I told myself '_It's not like we'll ever really talk again after he gets settled in camp.'_

I entered cabin eleven and prepared a spot for Percy.

Little did I know…. He was- the _'one'_, he was- special, and he would soon give the opportunity I'd been dying for; a quest, he'd give me the courage to talk to my father, he'd save my life endless times, he'd give me a new friend….. He would soon change my life forever….

* * *

**(If this was really her POV, in the book. This last paragraph wouldn't be there. But I couldn't resist adding it!)**

**The end of the very first chapter. I can't believe it was so far back when Percy and annabeth just met, and now look at them in BOTL…**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter! I focused really hard on keeping Annabeth in character. So please tell me what you think! )**

**The next chapter will be their ride in the 'The thrill Ride O' Love'. **

**Please Review!!**

**(p.s. My profile is updated with some new info, so check it out! But plz review first!) **


	2. The Thrill Ride Of Love

* * *

I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! And sorry for any grammar mistakes, but I think I fixed them all....

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: The thrill ride of love  
Time: In the Lighting thief, when Percy and Annabeth take a ride into the stream to retrieve Ares' shield.

* * *

I was a little nervous about how we could get our hands on Ares' shield. This cave was giving me a weird feeling... like something was waiting to get us, like this was trap. My brain was running to work out a plan. If we could just sail into the water and grab it carefully before-

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me"

Percy broke all my thoughts at once. And a somewhat…- awkward, thought entered my mind.  
The picture of me and Percy sitting next to each other in a heart shaped tube sailing in the water… No way, was that about to happen! My cheeks colored and I failed to bring my blush down.

"Are you kidding?" I said, as my cheeks only got a little bit brighter.

"What's the problem now?" He demanded.

'Stupid seaweed brain' I thought.

"Me, go with you to the.... 'Thrill Ride of love'? How embarrassing is that? What is somebody saw me?" I spit out. Later hoping wouldn't be offended. Because I didn't mean to be, well- mean. Percy seemed to think about this thought for the first time and his cheeks colored up too. But he answered almost immediately.

"Who's going to see you?"

He looked frustrated. I stared at him blankly.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." He turned around irritated.

Yeah right, Percy doing this himself- that will end up in a mess… So regretfully I followed him. I didn't want to make it harder for Percy, I wanted to help. But that doesn't mean i liked the idea of us together in the tunnel of love. And the whole way down I'm pretty sure, I muttered how stupid Percy was, and how his head was full of kelp.

We reached the boat and I saw Ares shield. My mind was quickly working out a plan as me and Percy got in the tube and started sailing down the river.  
There were mirrors surrounding us. And I saw just how dreadful we looked. Our eyes tired and our faces scarred. My tangled hair pulled in a loose ponytail.

I quickly focused on another thought and looked over at Percy. He was holding the scarf of Aphrodite.

No way! I'd heard the legend of that scarf, whoever sniffed it, would fall in love with the next person they saw. And I was Not going to let that happen. I snatched the scarf and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Oh no you don't. Stay away from that love magic"  
"What?"  
I rolled my eyes. I wasn't about to explain how it would have made Percy fall in love with.... well I was the next person.... me.  
"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."

Percy managed to grab the shield, but as soon as he touched it....  
"Wait" I said  
'too late"  
"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat another Eta. This is a trap" I explained hoping Percy would shut up and comprehend.  
"Guys!" Grover yelled.  
Nets erupted from the ceiling and arrows shot toward us.

"We have to get out," He said.

Thank you for stating the obvious, Percy!!!  
"Duh!" I shouted.  
Me and Percy jumped out and ran.  
We heard a loud speaker. 'Live to Olympus in one minute... Fifty nine, fifty eight"

How could I have missed this, I was mad at myself for not understanding earlier. It was obviously a trap...  
I quickly explained to Percy.  
Just then tiny metallic things crawled out of the microphones and my heart thumped. They were, they were, they were........... SPIDERS!  
I screamed.  
'Spiders!" I said "Sp-Sp-Ahhhhh!

I fell backward in terror. The spider's just seemed to brain wash me. I screamed horribly hoping someone would help me.  
Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the boat. And we climbed back inside it, as I kicked the spiders away from my skin.  
This was my worst fear... my heart was racing.

"Calm down! Help me, Annabeth!Please! " Percy screamed. But I couldn't do anything- I was paralyzed and screaming with fear. We were running out of time.

I could hear Percy and Grover making some sort of plan. But the spiders were pinching me now. I kept screaming...and I mean loud, horrible screams.  
Pipes erupted and I was pulled into the water. Helpless, and I was probably crying too.

Percy pulled me into the next to him and fastened my seat belt. Even though I was paranoid because of the spiders, I wasn't able to stop butterflies in my stomach, at the tight grip of Percy's hands on my waist. I didn't have much time to think about that, as a tidal wave hit us. We spun around in circles like a whirlpool.  
I wanted to do a lot of things... like be useful, or thank Percy.

I held my breath, my heart was racing but I forced myself to calm down. We slipped into the darkness, and me and Percy held on tight, we were both screaming as we sailed down with speed. I looked at Percy helplessly. His kelp brain was working an idea. And I have to give him credit for that.

"unfasten your seat belt," He yelled.  
That was his idea!? And I just gave him credit!...  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Unless you want to get smashed to death."  
I stared at Percy blankly. A thousand thought crossing my mind.... like why he wanted to unfasten our belts... or how Percy could stay so calm, and be sarcastic at a time like this. He truly was 'one of a kind'

"We're going to have to jump for it" He explained.  
My eyes widened, but I quickly understood what he was processing in his kelp brain- and his plan could be insane enough, to barley work.  
I gripped Percy's hand really tight as the gates got closer.  
"On my mark, "He said.  
That was my worst nightmare. Percy's mark... we could rather just feed ourselves to wild dogs.  
"No! On my mark!"  
"What?"  
"Simple physics" I began explaining till finally Percy agreed.  
I hesitated.... wait wait ... wait.... "Now!" I yelled.  
The boat under us exploded. I did it! I was right! We got a lot of height on our jump.... maybe a little too much....  
We crashed straight into a billboard...

So let's just say that... my first ride in a love tunnel wasn't exactly what I was expecting it to be. I never expected to be sitting next to Percy, anyway. Nor did I ever expect to be swarmed with spiders, and in a struggle to keep my life. But I owed my life, to seaweed brain, right now. And I guess I should tell him thanks... and maybe, sorry for freaking out.... just maybe.

* * *

How was that? I'm not really confident with this chapter, but I hope you guys like it! Please give me some feed back!

The next chapter will be include three short percabeth moments in one chapter. You can look forward to Annabeth's POV, when she apologized for freaking out in the tunnel of love, when she states percy as her friend, and their good bye after the summer!

Please review, and I'll begin writing the next chapters! Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Because You're my friend, Seaweed Brain

**Thanks for all the reviews, they totally made my day! They mean a lot! Anyway, back with another great percabeth moment. Not a lot of people give this one thought, but I's actually the first time Percy and Annabeth's friendship was declared. And so the point of this, is to remind you of this moment! And this chapter turned out longer than it was supposed to. So just heads up- It's kind of long! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter: I'll fight next to you, Because you're my friend Seaweed Brain. **

**Time: This takes place in the lightning thief. When Ares' tell the three of them to get on the back of a zoo truck. And Annabeth and Percy stay awake and talk. (Pages 247- 251)**

* * *

We escaped from Water Park; Ares' shield was strapped on Percy's wrist. We met Ares' in front the diner. As expected, Percy returned Ares' shield with disrespect and ticked off a god. Ares' left with leaving Percy with a pretty bad threat. If it was directed towards me, I would have felt pretty uneasy, but Percy, being the stubborn seaweed brain that he is, didn't give it another thought. He stood up to Ares', and that's something I haven't seen in my 6 years at camp. Like I said, Percy really was one of a kind. And he's got courage, and guts- I'll give him that.

Like Ares' promised, our reward- Was a ticket to the west. And I totally saw it coming when, Ares' sunk us as low as forcing us on the back of a smelly zoo truck. But we had no choice; it was our only way of transportation.

The three of us nervously adjusted ourselves in the back of the truck. The zoo lion hungrily staring at us, and the zebra more miserable than anything.

I tried to get my mind off of the current conditions we were in.

It was June fourteenth. The solstice was on the 21st, we had plenty of time- that was a good thing.

I have to admit, that I'm pretty surprised we even managed to make it this far. But it was thanks to Grover, who really helped. And Percy, who came up with the stupidest idea's in the world that saved our lives.

"Hey" I said "I'm sorry for freaking our back at the water park, Percy"

I was ready for some kind of teasing, but I guess I owed him one.

But Percy simply said, "That's okay" and I was pretty thankful for that.

"It's just…." I shivered. "Spiders."

Once again, I prepared myself for a 'total seaweed brain comment'. Maybe something like "The daughter of Wisdom, as scared as something so lifeless as a spider?" or maybe something like "Annabeth, you're such a wimp, they're just spiders."

I found myself thinking about the time I was seven and a spider crawled on my hand. I had screamed so hard, it woke up Luke. I remembered that Luke had laughed really hard, but killed the spider for me. He teased me for two days, about how brave I was with a Cyclops, but scared of a simple spider.

Percy broke my thoughts. "Because of the Arachne story," He guessed. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to weaving contest, right?"

I stared at Percy, completely amazed. I had never expected him to understand me so well.

I nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate creepy little things." I explained. Then smiled. "Anyway, I owe you."

"We're a team, remember?" He told me. "Besides Grover did the fancy flying."

I thought Grover was asleep curled up in the corner, but he mumbled, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

Percy and I laughed.

I pulled apart an Oreo, and handed Percy half. I got ready to approach my next question- "In the Iris message… did Luke really say nothing?"

Percy nervously munched the Oreo, thinking hard.

Then he finally answered. "Luke said you and he go way back" A stupid smile crept up my face. "He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree."

I suddenly felt strange butterflies creeping up my stomach. Just the thought of Grover, Thalia, Luke and me together on our quest. And how Thalia has saved us, and how miserable Luke had been after that. The moment she left us, Luke had never been the same. Neither had I ever been the same. And Grover never could accept that it wasn't his fault. I always tried to convince Grover, but nothing I ever said would.

Maybe Percy could help Grover… Percy always comes up with happy stuff to say, no matter 'how dreadful' the situation is. But the problem was that Percy didn't know me and Grover were the campers with Thalia.

"I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along" Grover admitted to Percy.

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus".

Wow. I didn't expect him to figure it out so fast, but he was pretty smart. Wait- back up! Did I just call a son of Poseidon… _smart_?!

Grover nodded glumly.

"And the other two half-blood Thalia befriended the ones who got safely to camp…" He looked at me, more butterflies arose at Thalia's memory.

"That was you and Luke, wasn't it?"

I put down my Oreo, uneaten. "Like you said, Percy, a s seven year old half-blood wouldn't have made it far. …."

Grover and I explained. And Percy deserved to know.

Grover still didn't accept the fact, that he wasn't a failure. And Percy actually managed to calm him down, maybe give him some hope.

Percy had said. "Yeah, it's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest hear of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds pan. "

And I stared at Percy. How did he do that? Where did he get those words? I mean- I had been trying to find those words, for Grover, since I was eight years old.

Pretty soon I heard a snore from Grover.

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled.

"I don't know" I said. "But that was really a nice thing you told him."

"I mean it"

We rode in silence for a few miles. I guess, I was starting to accept Percy. Just because Athena and Poseidon argued, didn't mean Percy and I would. Percy was actually different; he was really, like no one I had ever seen before.

I focused my thoughts on our quest. Thinking of deep strategic thoughts.

"That pine tree bead," He broke the silence. "Is that from you're first year?"

I looked down; my hands were rimming the edge of my necklace. And I hadn't even realized it.

"Yeah…." I explained about camp, and how we got a different bead every year.

"And that college ring is your fathers?"

How did he guess that? I hadn't thought about it for a long time, and it stirred my deepest memories, and not good ones.

"That's none of your-"I stopped myself. What was I doing? Here Percy is being the best friend in the world, and look at me. "Yeah. Yeah, it is" I admitted.

"You don't have to tell me." He said, once again- understanding my thoughts.

"No……" I looked Percy over one more time. "it's okay. " I took a shaky breath and left out my heart's deepest hurt about my father. I haven't told anyone about this for the longest time, I never talked about my father.

"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?" He caught me off guard.

I didn't meet his eyes. I haven't ever considered that, it never even crossed my mind once. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."

"You shouldn't give up" He told me. "You should write him a letter or something."

"Thanks for the advice," I snapped back coldly. "But my father's made up his choice about who he wants to live with."

Another few miles of silence.

"So if the gods fight." He said, "Will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

I closed my eyes and put my head again the back pack Ares' had given us. I thought- actually hard, but my thoughts revolved around Percy, and how we were working together. And how much we had accomplished together. And I almost immediately answered.

"I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" I replied.

I waited for Percy to answer, but pretty soon my thoughts took me into my dreams.

And you would think that it was hard for me to sleep knowing there was a hungry lion staring at me. But I actually was okay. I know that Percy and Grover would never let anything happen to me. I felt safe. And to be absolutely honest, that's something I've _never, _felt before. Not even once, even with Thalia or Luke by my side.

And at that moment, after admitting that I saw Percy as a friend, for the first time in my life… I felt safe.I felt like I could depend.

* * *

**Was that good? I really tried to keep Annabeth's thoughts in character, and not too much of 'Percy's amazing'. Tell me if I succeeded in keeping her in character! Thanks for everyone's support! Please review!**

**Next chapter: When Annabeth says bye to Percy, as stands up to fights Ares. (And If it's too short, I might also add another moment in that same chapter!) **

**I promise to update soon, If you guys promise to review!**

**P.s: To answer a few of your questions from the last chapter: No that was not the actual story of Aprodite's scarf. It was just something I made up. AndI went from their meeting to the thirll ride of love, because their weren't many more percabeth moments inbetween those events. But if you guys find any percabeth moments inbetween the time of 'When they meet' to 'The thirll ride of love', please let me know, and I'll add them! **


	4. Moments 'Between chapter 1 and 2'

**Hi! Once again, Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I know that everyone wants to get up to BOLT! Well we have a long way there, but we will eventually get there! And also, another point of this story is to remind everyone about all these percabeth moments that build up to BOLT! **

**I know, I said that this chapter was going to be Annabeth Goodbye, when Percy fights Ares. But Thanks to "Dancing Goddess", who brought to my attention, that I have missed a few minor percabeth moments in between the time of 'When the meet' to 'the thrill ride of love'. So this chapter is full of small moments, of bickering between Percy and Annabeth, as well as friendship! **

**So enjoy!!!**

**This is in Annabeth POV (obviously) and this is before the 'thrill ride of love, or before Annabeth saw him as a friend', so this chapter might go back, to a stage where Annabeth thinks he's sort of 'stupid' and she doesn't see the great characteristics of him yet. But I added this, to remind us of the build up, to the friendship. **

* * *

**Moment: "The one." **

**Time: When Percy is claimed by Poseidon. (Lightning thief: Page 125)**

Percy was deeply cut, with long bloody gaps in his chest.

A thought entered my mind…. My heart suddenly picked up. My mind going through a thousand thoughts, and my mouth fell open. I remembered that Percy had healed in the water, and how he caused the water pipes to explode….

Butterflies were flying crazily through my stomach.

I got a grip… What was I thinking?

I mean… Percy couldn't be.

The hellhound, that had been summoned in camp melted into a shadow and disappeared.

I took another look at Percy. His body in pain, I was surprised he still kept his pride and stood up.

"You're wounded," I told Percy. And I didn't care what it would mean, if the water healed Percy. He was severely hurt. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

My heart pounded.

"I'm okay" he said weakly.

If the water healed him, then could he be….

"No you're not! " I shouted. I nudged Chiron. "Chiron watch this."

Percy weakly obeyed and stepped into the creek. The whole camp gathering around.

Suddenly the cuts and gaps on his chest closed up.

And my stomach did a thousand summersaults, at what I saw next. Above his head, was the symbol of a trident.

Campers gasped.

"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy said trying to apologize. "I'm sorry"

Did he even realize the trident, did he know what this meant…

"Percy" I said, pointing at the trident. "Um…"

"You're father," I murmured, still in shock. "This is really not good." Did Poseidon break his oath too?

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," Chiron declared. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea god."

Percy's mouth open, his head processing a thousand thoughts. And I understood Percy; I knew what it was like to be claimed. For Percy, it was even harder, just discovering half-bloods and suddenly being told he was a child of the sea god.

I snapped back to reality, and out of my thoughts. Percy had just been claimed by Poseidon. Poseidon had broke his oath too, and could this mean percy is the child of the prophecy. Percy was the son of a big three. He was special. He was… The one, the one that could possibly give me the opportunity I needed.

* * *

**Okay next moment,**

**Moment: Quest. **

**Time: When** **Annabeth volunteers** **to be the third member of the quest.**

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one." My heart raced, I had to be the third one, I have been waiting forever. "The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

I stood in the shadows, invisible.

"Gee, Percy mused. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

Stupid seaweed brain! He had no idea what he was talking about. I pulled off my invisibility cap, and shimmered into view.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain." I said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

Percy smirked. "If you do say so yourself, I suppose you have a plan, wise girl"

Wise girl?! My cheeks colored. Well, I did owe his one, for the whole 'seaweed brain' thing.

"Do you want my help or not?" I snapped.

Percy barley thought for a second. " A trio, That'll work."

And that was it. I had waited 4 years for a quest, and it had come. I never expected to be walking beside a son of Poseidon, but Percy was okay. He was the one that brought me the gift I waited for.

* * *

**A few more 'moments' to go. I give credit to "****gab4eva24****"**** for reminding me about this one! So thanks**!

**Moment: Hyperventilation. **

**Time: AT half blood hill, as Grover, Percy and Annabeth are ready to start their quest. **

We stood of half-blood hill, ready to leave, when we heard footsteps behind us. Luke came running up the hill, carrying some sort of shoes.

"Hey!" He panted. "Glad I caught you."

Luke had been running, his face looked a little pale. Had he come to see us off, maybe wish me luck for this quest? It was my first quest without Luke there for me. I didn't realize I was blushing, with all my thoughts.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told Percy. Great, no Good luck for me. But I still let it slip. Luke continued. "And I thought… um, maybe you could use these."

Luke demonstrated the flying shoes. And I could tell that seaweed brain was extremely grateful. He blushed almost as much as me.

"Hey, man" Percy said. "Thanks. "

"Listen, Percy…" Luke started. I knew Luke well, and I caught the uneasiness in his voice. I was worried about him. "A lot of hope is riding on you. So just… kill some monsters for me, okay?"

There Luke was again, being the best person in the world… Luke really was amazing.

Percy and Luke shook hands, and he patted Grover's head between the horns. Then he turned towards me, and held out his arms.

"Come here" he smiled. And I stepped forward and hugged him. His body way cold, but I could feel how his arms were warm, and they held me tight. And I was probably holding my breath, trying not to do anything stupid.

After that, Luke smiled one last time, but it was a half hearted one. Like he had a lot of things on his mind.

I watched Luke walk down, towards the sword arena. When I felt Percy lean over next to me.

"You're hyperventilating." He smirked.

"Am not!" I snapped back.

But I hoped he didn't hear the edge to my voice, because I was a little off guard…

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"

What?! How the heck did Percy know me so well?! I recovered myself. I wasn't about to admit anything to no son of Poseidon.

"Oh….why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" I huffed, and stomped down the hill next to Argus. And I found myself biting my lip, how did Percy figure me out, and was I really hyperventilating over Luke?

I shook my head. At the top of the hill, Chiron was handing Percy riptide. The sword he kept for years… so Percy was really the person Chiron was waiting for.

Percy joined me and Grover by Argus and we drove into the city.

"So far so good," Percy turned towards me. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

I was still a little agitated from half-blood hill. "Its bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain." I snapped.

"Remind me again- why do you hate me so much?"

And those words actually shook me a little. I looked Percy over, he looked pretty normal, His dark hair brushed away, revealing green eyes. And I felt just a little bad, was I really being mean to him?

'I don't hate you." I told him.

"Could have fooled me."

I folded up my cap. "Look…. We're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes, and then presented Percy with a thousand reasons. "………My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her." I finished.

"They must really like olives."

I sighed; it was useless to talk to him "Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza- that I could understand."

"I said, forget it!" His head really was full of kelp…

* * *

**Ha-ha, the bickering that we love. Anyway, this is going to be the last moment.**

**Moment: cooperate. **

**Time: LT page 202. Percy and Annabeth are talking, a few chapters after they start the quest.**

I looked at the beautiful monuments and sighed. "I want to do that,"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Only in pictures."

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years. "

I went on daydreaming, till Percy's idiotic laugh broke my thoughts. "You? And architect?"

Anger and irritation flushed in through me. Why was I even bothering talking to him, but knowing me, I just had to snap back.

"Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."

Percy's eyes slowly watched the brown water of the Mississippi river below us, and he slowly swallowed, trying to keep perfectly still, as if thinking hard about what I meant. And I immediately regretted saying that.

"Sorry," I told him. "That was mean."

"Can't we just try to work together a little?" He pleaded. "I mean didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

I had to think about that… "I guess… the chariot," I said cautiously. "My mother invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crest of waves. So they had to work together to made it complete."

"Then we can cooperate too. Right?" There was a faint, new glow in the corner of his green eyes, reflecting just a little bit of the color jade in them. Like he was asking hopefully.

I past a few miles. And I was thinking. Percy was okay, maybe his head was full of kelp and he was unpredictable. And he was pretty strong and useful when he wanted to be. Was there point to us fighting?

"I suppose," I said at last.

* * *

**Okay finished!(About 2,000 words)**

**After all these moments is the thrill ride of love. And then the time ,in the back of the zoo truck when Annabeth declares their friendship. ****These moments were a little shaky on Annabeth's thoughts, but like I said, the main point of this chapter, was just to remember these small percabeth moments. I promise the next chapters will have a lot more percabeth, and a better Annabeth POV. **

**Hope you liked remembering these moments! **

**The next chapter will be 'Annabeth's good bye as Percy fights Ares.' And this next chapter will really reflect a lot of their friendship/relationship, so stay tuned for it!**

**You're reviews depend on my update, so please review! **


	5. Moments in the underworld

**Hi, I'm back! Okay, I know I said that this would be the Ares fight! But once again, my reviews told me that I missed much more! So this chapter is going to have percabeth moments when they are in the underworld! Please Read and Review and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Okay this is literally a 3 sentence long, percabeth moment. But it's kind of funny, so I just wanted to add it and remind everyone of this. A small reflection of their friendly bickering. On lighting thief page 257. (Annabeth's Pov! Do I really need to say it?)**

"Why can't you put blessings like that on us?" I rolled my eyes, at Percy's stupid question to Grover.

"It only works on wild animals" Grover explained.

"So it would only affect Percy?' I reasoned.

"Hey!" Percy Protested.

"Kidding," I smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

**Okay, I know there wasn't a point to that... So let's get to the next moment!**

**Anyway, now here's the rest of the moments, in the underworld!**

**Chapter: Need to feel safe**

**Moment: This happens in the underworld, on a ship, sailing through the river Styx. (Page 290)**

We stepped inside the wooden boat. Sailing right through all the pollution in the River Styx. The air above us shimmered with a greenish light, the color of poison.

My heart raced faster, and panic closed up my throat. All these people around me were… dead. I wasn't supposed to be here.

Without thinking, I allowed my hand to fly over as it reached and grabbed Percy's hand. Now under normal circumstances, I would be embarrassed to do this in public. But right now, I needed to know someone was alive with me, that someone was here to protect me. By grabbing Percy's hand, I felt safe.

Percy glanced at me; he was just as scared as I was. He started muttering a prayer. I would too, but I wasn't sure which god to call upon. Down here, only one god mattered… The one we had come to confront.

* * *

**Okay the next moment…**

**Chapter: Leaving a friend. **

**Moment: When Annabeth controls Cerberus, and then she has to leave him. (Page 299)**

I looked back as I listened to the mournful keening of Cerberus, in the distance, longing for his new friend. Was the underworld really this lonely…

An uninvited tear fell from my cheek, and I wiped it. I could see Percy avert his eyes, pretending not to see me. And I was grateful for that.

I turned to my friends, I would be leaving Cerberus, but I would be okay, because I had amazing friends right her, and knowing Percy, he'd get whatever's best for Cerberus. I knew Percy could make things right.

**You know, I really forgot about all these small percabeth moments! Thanks to everyone in reviews, who remind me about these small ones! **

* * *

******I think this might be the last moment, in the underworld. **

**Chapter: Willing to Sacrifice. **

**Moment: When Hades makes an offer to Percy. To either sacrifice a friend to save his mother, or to leave his mother to die. (Pages 315-17) Head's up:This is sort of a long moment!**

The three of us stood confronting Hades, Lord of the underworld, fearing his strong aura. I wasn't able to speak, but Percy stepped forward.

Hades accused Percy of stealing all three items of the gods. As Percy protested with respect.

"There is no mistake," Hades spoke. "I know why you have come- I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You have come to bargain for her."

I think my blood froze, as fast as Percy's. I knew Percy. I know what Hades was talking about… Percy wanted to bargain for his mother.

Hades loosed a ball in the palm of his hand that exploded into steps, directly in front of Percy. And there frozen in a shower of gold, just before the Minotaur squeezed her, was Percy's mother. It was the first time I had seen her. Her face was flawless and full of peace. Percy looked a lot like her.

I couldn't help but look back at Percy, as my heart sank. I saw the sorrow and desperation on his face. His green eyes lost the glint of light in them, for the very first time. Percy slowly reached out, as if wanting to touch his mother's face, but his hand resided as he felt the flames of the light.

"Yes" Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

I was expecting Percy to lose it any second now. Judging by how stubborn he is, he would do something totally stupid right about now. I stated muttering a prayer to the gods, hoping that Seaweed Brain could control himself.

But I looked at Percy's face, it wasn't anger… It was full of thought. How could he even think--

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

I knew then, that Percy's mind was working; I started running my brain too, thinking a hundred miles per hour about the pearls, trying to work out a plan.

Percy's hand moved as he took out the pearls and held them out.

"Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, them little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

How could this be happening, we didn't have his helm… could it be… Kronos.

Percy turned to look at me and Grover. Our faces grim.

"We were tricked,' He said. "Set up."

"Yes. But why?" I asked. "And the voice in the pit—"

"I don't know yet" Percy said. "But I intend to ask."

"Decide boy!" Hades yelled.

"Percy" Grover stepped forward and put his hand Percy's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."

"I know that" Percy told him.

At that moment, I should have been worrying. But the truth was, I didn't have the slightest doubt with Percy. He wouldn't let anyone of us get hurt. I was just praying that he wouldn't sacrifice himself… he couldn't.

"Leave me here." Grover said. "Use the third pearl on your mom."

"No!" Percy replied so fast, I jumped.

"I'm a satyr" Grover insisted. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me till I die, but he wouldn't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower of something. It's the best way."

"No" I stepped forward and drew my bronze knife.

If I could help it, Grover wasn't turning into any flower, and Seaweed Brain wasn't about to sacrifice himself.

"You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting." I told them.

The thing that surprised me just a little bit was that I meant it. I didn't have to slightest doubt or fear. I was willing to sacrifice myself.

"No way," Grover said, "I'm staying behind."

"Think again, goat boy," I challenged.

"Stop it both of you!" We looked at Percy. His face close to breaking. He shut his eyes for a moment, and I felt like he was remembering everything we had been through together. From Medusa, to Cerberus, to the water land ride, the lotus casino. And the thousands of miles we had spent together.

Percy opened his eyes, showing a new layer of determination on his stormy green pupils.

"I know what to do." He said. "Take these."

He handed me and Grover a pearl.

"But Percy…" I started.

Percy turned and faced his mother. My heart raced… Percy couldn't sacrifice himself! I had lost Thalia, and now I wasn't about to lose Percy too! I clenched my hands around my necklace.

"I'm sorry" Percy spoke in a low voice, towards his mother. Once again- totally unpredictable. Be now, I should have just stopped trying to read him. There was no code to Percy, he did whatever was right, and he did whatever his heart said. That was one of the things I liked best about Seaweed Brain. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

I watched to sly grin on Hades face disappeared. "Godling…" He started.

"I'll find your helm, Uncle" Percy looked straight at the God or the dead. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me—"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."

"Percy Jackson you will not—"

"Now guys!" He yelled.

We smashed the peals at our feet. And For a scary moment nothing happened. But then the broken pearl peaces exploded from eh ground, with a burst of fresh sea air. And a milky with sphere formed around us as we flew straight up…

I took one second to control my mind, that didn't comprehend what just happened…

So Percy just saw his mother, Krono's may have something to do with the disappearance of the three items, Percy just made a promise to return Hades helm of darkness, and he also asked for Charon's pay raise, and managed to request companionship for Cerberus. Grover and me were willing to sacrifice our lives for Percy's happiness, and Percy just left his mother for me and Grover. And I had given up thinking about how unpredictable, stupid and kelp-headed Percy was.

That pretty much summed up our experience in the underworld. I breathed, as we landed into the ocean. Facing our next adventure.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know how this turned out. I hope it's alright! Thanks to everyone who reminded me about these moments, and I give you all credit!**

** Now, like I have been saying for three chapters straight… the next chapter will be the Ares fight. **

**I know this chapter didn't reflect much percabeth, but I can promise you that the next one will! If you guys review, I'll update! So please review! Thanks!**


	6. Reconciliation, Athena&Poseidon together

**Thanks for the few of you who reviewed! I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, as I lost some inspiration to write this, because I didn't get very many reviews for last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter better! And please don't forget to review! This is the 'Annabeth goodbye to Percy, as he fights Ares' that we have all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter title: Reconciliation, Athena and Poseidon together.**

**Time: Takes place in lightening thief, when Percy stands up to fight against Ares. Pages 324- 326)**

**

* * *

**

It was Ares. Everything suddenly made sense. Ares had tricked us; he had set us up to look like the criminals. And I was pretty upright ticked off about that. I looked over at Percy, who was burning red with rage.

_Uh oh_. 'Percy + Anger+ god = Very, Very bad.'

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I. Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

How could he say that?! That's when I stepped forward.

"But they're your family!" I protested.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of was. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relative's fight, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy started comprehending. "The master bolt was in there the whole time.

"Yes and no" Ares went on explaining his stupid, evil plan.

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself? Percy said. "Why sent it to Hades?"

Great, thanks for giving him a totally worse idea that could end up killing us all, Seaweed brain!!!

Ares twitched, and it felt like he was listening to a voice deep down in his head. He held his trance for one second… two seconds…

Percy and I exchanged nervous looks.

Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red-handed, holding the thing."

"You're lying," Percy stepped forward. "Sending the bolt to the underworld wasn't your idea, was it?" Percy accused the god of war.

Ares face turned hot, and Percy and Ares went on arguing.

My heart was hard, and I don't know how Percy managed to look straight into Ares's eyes of flames, and talk back. How could he so calmly avoid Ares's aura.

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!" Ares bellowed.

Percy hesitated for a moment. "Who said anything about dreams?"

Ares looked agitated, but I noticed that Percy caught how he covered it with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid."Ares went on "You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You might get those hard headed idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

My heart pounded.

Ares snapped his fingers, as a wild boar appeared, waiting to charge at Percy.

I clenched my necklace, completely panicked, but still working out a strategy.

Percy stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares"

That's when my mouth dropped open.

No! Percy did not just say that, he's not that stupid! What if Ares took it seriously? Standing up to Ares is one thing… but fighting him. Percy was out of his mind.

Ares laughed, but I knew Percy and I both caught the small edge to his laugher, an uneasiness. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran away from the chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

My heart got faster, that was the worst thing to tell Percy right now. I could feel Percy's anger rising, but he kept calm.

"Scared?" Percy smirked.

And at this point, I didn't know what to think… about Percy's stupid stubbornness, his courage, or the fact that Percy was literally challenging the god of war.

"In your adolescent dreams." I could see the flames in Ares eyes rise. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."

My heart skipped a beat as I something from the corner of my eye.

"Percy Run!" I screamed, as the wild boar charged at Percy.

But he stood there. A breeze went by, rustling through his dark hair, and he uncapped riptide. My heart raced. He slashed upward, as the boar's horn fell to his feet, and the animal charged into the ocean.

"Wave!" Percy shouted. His voice steady and strong.

And the water wrapped around the boar like a blanket. He turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now?" he pushed on. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet pig?"

By this time I was clenching down on my necklace so hard, my neck hurt.

Ares face purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-"

"A cockroach" Percy snapped. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?"

Who was Percy trying to impress? Why was he being so stupid? There was no way he'd even stand a second to Ares. He was stepping into suicide!

Thoughts raced...

But, Did I really have that little confidence in him? Maybe, just maybe… Percy could come up with a plan. And every now and then, Wisdom had to overrule power, Right? Maybe, just maybe, I was starting to find the faintest hope.

Flames went wild in Ares eyes. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away." Percy folded the deal.

Ares sneered, and took out his weapon. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Percy held up riptide.

Silence.

Another breeze playfully walked through Percy hair.

And for the first time, I opened my clenched hands over my necklace. My hand was warm and sweaty. Was Percy really about to this?

This goes beyond just giving him credit for guts… I mean, what was going through his kep head?

"That's cool, dead boy," Ares said. "Classic it is." His weapon changed into a two sided axe.

That was it!

"Percy," I said. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's a coward" He told me, with determination.

I swallowed. I knew Percy well enough, after all this, there was absolutely no way- Percy would back down.

And I just had to trust his stupid 'seaweed brained ways'…

"Wear this, at least. For luck."

I took off my necklace, with my five years worth of camp beads and the ring from my father. It was the most important thing I had with me, and I would do anything to protect it.

I tied it around Percy's neck. As red crept up his cheeks.

"Reconciliation," I said. "Athena and Poseidon together."

Percy blushed, but he managed a smile. "Thanks"

Grover stepped forward. "And take this," he gave Percy a flattened tin can; he had been saving for a thousand miles. "The satyrs stand behind you. "

"Grover… I don't know what to say." Percy started.

Great, I thought. Percy knows exactly what combats to use against the god of war, and yet now he's speechless.

"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares came towards Percy. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

My hand flew to my neck, but I remembered the necklace I gave Percy. It rest wistfully around his neck.

And I knew, Percy wouldn't stand back. He could do this. I believed in him. He had my trust…

--

**Okay, I'm going to skip through the whole fight. Basically, Percy manages to stab Ares in the heel of his foot, and Ares curses and disappears. Percy also feels a wave of Kronos during the fight. And then the 'Fates' meet Percy and say "Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero."**

**Now this takes place, after 'the Fates' leave.**

--

Percy slowly limped back towards me and Grover, and we were staring at Percy like idiot's in amazement. I mean- he had just injured Ares.

"Percy..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly..."

"Terrifying," I broke in. I mean I had been scared half to death the whole time about Percy, and how this would turn out.

"…cool!" Grover corrected.

I studied Percy hard. He certainly didn't look terrified, or cool... but tired. Drained of energy.

"Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?" Percy asked.

Me and Grover nodded uneasily.

Whatever that feeling was, it was powerful...I had studied this…. it was the feelings of... Kronos.

Percy and I locked eyes, and just stared for the longest time, the third breeze freely walked through his hair, echoing and howling along the coast of the beach. And an understanding passed between us. We knew what was in the pit of Tartarus. It was Kronos, titan lord of time.

"We have to get back to New York," Percy declared. And averted his eyes. "By tonight"

"That's impossible," I said. "Unless we--"

"Fly" Percy agreed.

I stared at him. "Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?" I said.

"Yeah." Percy said steadily. "Pretty much exactly like that. Come on."

**(A/N original chapter ends here. The next short paragraphs, are just my small little addition, because I couldn't resist!)**

At this point, I didn't know what to think. I could never predict Percy; he was just full of surprises that would always end up scaring me half to death! And everything he had done by now, gave 'guts' a totally new meaning. There wasn't a word strong enough to describe Seaweed brains courage.

I found myself thinking.... Was Percy real? Could there really be someone as, strong... nice, .... Stupid....smart.... brave.... and idiotic as him, all in one?

"Hey wise girl" I snapped to reality. Percy and Grover were already half way down the shore.

I jogged down and joined them.

"Thanks" Percy smiled and threw my camp necklace back to me. "Let's go"

* * *

** Finished! I hope Annabeth remained in character. Through some of it- I felt like she was too 'over worried' but I wrote her that way, because in the original Percy POV, by rick, she is described as 'worried sick'. So I hope she stayed in character!**

** The next chapter will be their good bye, and it will be ending the book LT.**

**And hopefully, I will be starting the next book soon, which is full of hidden percabeth moments, that we never caught, but I'll bring them to you guys!**

**Please review, I promise they will speed up my update, and then we can move along throughout all the moments in the book series! Thanks for everyone's support! Can't wait for your feedback! **


	7. Take Care, Seaweed Brain

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot! And a special thanks to "Dancing Goddess" for her extra nice reviews!**

**Now this is the last chapter for "The lighting thief" and the next chapter we will start the second book, "Sea of monsters!" **

**--**

Chapter: Take care, Seaweed Brain

Time: The last pages of 'LT',when Luke betrays camp, Percy is injured and when Annabeth and Percy say goodbye for the summer!

* * *

I lie on my cabin bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling… which was unusual for a child of Athena, considering we were always doing something productive.

But I just needed to take everything in that had happened this summer…

I met Percy, who I thought was a total idiot, but he actually proved to have a brain under all that kelp. Hey!- I'm not admitting that he's smart or anything…

I guess I'm saying that...well, He's alright. For a child of Poseidon, anyway.

I looked at my nightstand. The Scarf of Aphrodite rest on the tables surface wistfully.

I found myself thinking of how we had gotten this souvenir.

And I smiled as I decided to put it in the attic next to Luke's souvenirs.

Luke would be proud of me.

Okay well I did owe Percy some of the credit for finding this scarf… okay I owed him most of the credit…

I looked at my waterland backpack and my other luggage that was packed and ready to go.

I wonder if Percy knew that I took his advice.

I couldn't help but shake the feeling that Percy had somehow… changed me. I mean, he was the one who gave me courage to take to my father… I mean if it weren't for him- I would have never done that.

My eyes drifted off to a corner of my cabin, and the bleaching sun suddenly cast a dim shade on the wall. I sat up- Something just didn't feel right, about that shadow on the wall. Suddenly butterflies erupted in my stomach and my heart sank. I jolted out of my bed.

There was only one person I could think of who was in trouble, which could have made me, feel this way… Luke.

I ran across the camp, when I saw to naiads in the distance, dragging someone behind them.

Thoughts raced in my mind, and I clenched my necklace… if anything happened to Luke… I already lost Thalia… no- please, just ... not, Luke. He was the only person I had left that _truly_ cared.

I sprinted towards the naiads who were struggling and out of breath. But I stopped short when I saw who was lying half dead on the ground being dragged.

It wasn't Luke, but… Percy.

The blood in my veins turned to ice… why I hadn't even considered him. I gathered myself, and took a shaky step towards Percy, the naiads pleading with me to help, but I froze.

Percy's hand had a huge icky hole through it, his skin a shade of green, slowly turning darker before my eyes. That's when I snapped out of it.

"Percy!" I shouted, loud enough for the whole camp to hear me, a few more campers appeared by my side, and together we carried Percy toward the big house, his body light.

Chiron found us halfway; a phase of worry crossed him. He dismissed us, as he quickly took Percy's lifeless body from our hands and galloped into the big house, laying his body on the bed. I followed.

Chiron observed Percy for a moment, before his eyes grew wide. Like he had figured out the cause of this.

Chiron mumbled prayers, as he held his hands over Percy chest. A green smoke evaporated out of Chiron's hands and cut through Percy's clothes straight into his chest.

Nothing happened…

Chiron cursed. He shut his eyes tight and chanted louder as more mist erupted from his hands. I had heard legends about Chiron's healing, and now that I think back on it- it was amazing to see. But at the moment, I wasn't thinking straight. My heart was thumping wildly, and all I could do was stare helplessly at Percy.

As I was watching Percy's motionless body, which looked like a stone, suddenly the mist coming out of Chiron's hands disappeared and Percy suddenly took in a huge breath of air, and his skin gradually turned back to its normal shade.

Chiron sighed with obvious relief. And resided his hands and breathed deeply, the healing took massive energy out of him.

I snapped out of my trance and ran, returning with a glass of cold Nectar.

I sat by Percy's side on the edge of the bed, he was unconscious, but still gasping desperately to air. I positioned the straw from the glass in his mouth, and as he inhaled, he took in a huge sip.

Just by the small amount of Nectar in his body, his breathing calmed down, and by time he relaxed.

Chiron knelt beside me, and brushed a tear away. Had I been crying?

"He will be alright, child." Chiron told me.

"What could have happened?" I asked, I didn't realize it but my voice was weak and shaky.

"I'm not sure how… but it appears to be poison from scorpions. The naiads found his body outside of camp boundaries."

It made sense- Percy was probably being the stupid Seaweed Brain that he is- and he probably took off outside, and the scorpions must have found him.

Chiron left me by Percy's side as he exited to observe the camp, for any more information. I dabbed a washcloth on his forehead.

And I couldn't help but feel… guilty.

The moment I felt something was wrong, all I could think about was Luke. I still felt like Luke was the only one that cared, and I hadn't considered that Grover cared too, and now Percy.

More time passed, Percy slowly and unconsciously sipped Nectar. Chiron came back as he stood near the end of the bed.

I dabbed Percy's forehead again, watching him closely as my heart skipped a beat. His eyes slowly opened.

And I stared at his face.

I was expecting the memories to rush back in his head. I was expecting for him to maybe go through a phase of pain. Maybe a phase of worry, fear, or maybe confusion.

But he simply looked at me.

"Here we are again" he said.

And that's when I knew he was alright.

A huge smile slowly crept up my face. "You idiot!" I said which is how he knew I was overjoyed to see him conscious. "You were green and turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing…" My voice faltered.

"Now, now" Chiron said. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit."

He looked at Percy. "How are you feelings?"

"Like my insides have been frozen, then micro-waved."

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, exactly what happened."

I held the nectar glass to his mouth, and between sips of nectar he told us the story.

He told us, what Luke had done.

By the time he finished, my heart was numb.

The room was silent for a long time.

And at that moment, if someone stepped inside my mind, they would be screaming to get out.

"I can't believe that Luke…" My voice broke, and memories rushed through me like a wave of electricity. "Yes. Yes, I _can _believe. May the gods curse him… He was never the same after his quest."

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured "I will go at once"

"Luke is out there right now," Percy spoke. "I have to go after him."

Chiron beat me to it as he shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods—"

"Won't talk about Kronos" he snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

"Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready."

**(A/N: I'm skipping a few paragraphs, in which Percy and Chiron continue to talk about Kronos and the prophecy. So after their discussion…)**

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."

Then Chiron met eyes with me. "Oh, and, my dear…whenever you're ready, they're here."

Butterflies twisted in a knot deep inside me.

"Who's here?" Percy asked.

Nobody answered.

Chiron exited the room, and headed to report matters to the gods.

I focused on little things like the ice in Percy's nectar, to take my mind off of ...them.

Percy was studying me. And he finally asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I set the glass on the table. "I… just took your advice about something. You… um… need anything?"

"Yeah. Help me up. I want to go outside."

"Percy," I said. "That isn't a good idea."

But being the stubborn Seaweed Brain he is, he slid his legs out of bed and I caught his weak body before he collapsed to the floor.

"I told you…" I started

"I'm fine" he insisted. Only Percy could do this… he just came back to life, after literally dying, he could barley manage to blink, and yet he took a shaky step forward. And another step. He leaned heavily on me, but I was glad to at least be some help to him.

I managed to help him outside, as we stood in the fields. "What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He told me he might head home, and he felt extremely bad for leaving me all alone at camp, with not many people for company.

I pursed my lip. "I'm going home for the year, Percy." I said quietly. It felt strange saying… 'home'.

He stared at me. "You mean, to your dads?"

I pointed down to the crest of Half-Blood hill. My family stood there in the distance.

"I wrote him a letter when we got back" I told Percy. "Just like you suggested. I told him… I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided…we'd give it another try."

"That took guts." Percy said.

And that meant a lot to me. Because I did have to find a lot of courage to do that, and no one else thought it was a big deal. Percy was the only one that understood me at the moment, and I was grateful.

I studied him carefully.

"You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least… not without sending me and Iris-message?" I said.

He managed a smile. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."

I took in a breath… this was just a good bye for the summer. A huge feeling told me that I'd be seeing Percy again.

"When we get back next summer," I said, "We'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?"

"Sound like a plan worthy of Athena"

I held out my hand, and he shook it. I could help but feel like that hand shake was the sign of a reunion, of peace, of the friendship between me and Percy.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain" I said. "Keep your eyes open."

"You too Wise girl."

I walked down the hill, and my father smiled. It was strange seeing him again… I gave him an awkward hug. And touched Thalia's tree one last time. Gathering every last memory of this summer.

We loaded the car and I found myself tuning back and gazing out of the back window. We drove away from camp, and I looked at Percy's figure standing alone in the fields.

He watched our car slowly disappear from view, and I smiled at him. Not that he could see me.

But my smile didn't last long, as I remembered what had just happened… Luke.

And at that exact moment, right then and there, I made an oath to myself. That I would get Luke back, no matter what it took.

We drove farther into the city, and camp was completely out of view.

I was only sure of one thing; I would get Luke back, and with Percy's help- I wouldn't fail.

* * *

**Did you like that chapter? Did I keep Annabeth in character? I hope to receive some feedback from you guys! So please review! You're reviews will depend on my next update! =)**

**Next chapter: The first few pages from 'The Sea of Monsters' When Annabeth sneaks around, following percy through his morning. **


	8. A Shadow that belonged to no one

**Sorry for the long wait in my update! And Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! This is the first chapter of the next book, "Sea of Monsters", and we are getting closer to reaching BOLT! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I tried to add alot more percabeth, as requested from you guys!**

* * *

Chapter: A Shadow that Belonged to no one

Time: In the first page of BOLT, when Annabeth meets percy at his school to tell him about camp. (Pages 1- 28)

* * *

I finally stopped at a big brown stone building, about five stories high, and I caught my breath.

I had been running all morning, escaping from irritating weak monsters just to get to Percy.

I gathered my breath and looked up at the building.  
It was pretty humid, for being early in the morning.

The sun was bleaching, and cast a long shadow down the side walk. Mortals didn't notice it, the mist covered it, but any other demigod would see a shadow. A shadow that belonged to no one, considering I was invisible at the moment.

I ran behind the building and found a set of black metal stairs leading straight up to a bedroom window. And an unexplainable feeling told me it was Percy's apartment.

I started up the stairs slowly, still exhausted from this morning. But my thoughts weren't at rest as I climbed the steps.

Flash backs of my dreams surrounded me- the camp in flames, Thalia's tree falling, Chrion injured-had Percy seen them too? I desperately needed to talk to him, tell him about my dreams, and about camp.

I raced to the top- fifth story, and finally reached the bedroom window. The bleaching sun reflected off the glass, making me squint.

I peered inside through the heavy glass, and saw a- somewhat normal room. My eyes searched around till I saw him.

There he was, my friend from last summer. Percy was curled up in his bed.

And I found myself thinking about what a Seaweed Brain he still was. It was pretty early in the morning, but he should have been up by now. How could he lazily be sleeping, while all this stuff was happening at camp?

I felt like an invader, but I couldn't stop myself as I glanced all around Percy's room. There was a desk in the corner, a nightstand by his bed with a telephone, a dresser next to a closet and a blue carpet in the center of the room.

I'd always wondered what Percy's normal life was like, and I guess I found it quite… interesting to see his mortal home. Well it filled up all my curiosity, anyway.

I shook my thoughts, and refocused on my goal. I was just about to knock on the window and get Percy's attention when he suddenly jerked bolt upright in his bed.

And I hadn't noticed it before but he was shivering, and slowly panting.

Butterflies filled my stomach, thought I couldn't figure out why.

Had Percy just gotten_ those _dreams, right now?

I had to talk to him- and soon.

Once again, before I could act- I was interrupted, this time it was a voice from outside the room.

"Percy, you're going to be late" It called. And I realized it was a woman's voice-Percy's mother.  
Last summer he had lost her, but he had done Hades favor and brought her back.

Her voice was sweet and tranquil, and just for a minute I felt, a strange… envy. I had never heard that voice from my step mother… much less goddess Athena.

The strangest memories stirred up inside of me, from my child hood at the sound of that motherly tone.

And then I heard a voice in my head, that sounded so accurate and real, it startled me. It was Percy's voice… it spoke in my head, "Hey, don't worry. I promise things are going to get better, Annabeth. Just don't give up on your family. Give it time." And that was exactly something Percy would say, but I had no idea how it just popped into my head.

And once again, as much as I hated to admit it… Seaweed Brain was right, just like he was when he gave me his advice last summer. He had told me not to give up on my father, and to write to him.

You could say, my year with them went by smoothly, and I honestly was happy to see my father again.  
My step mother did try to be a little better this year. And I guess, I owed this to Percy. After all, it wasn't for him, I would have never written to my father.

I was shook out of my thoughts when I realized that Percy was looking directly through the window, staring at me. The blood in my veins rushed as my mind processed what to do, and what kind of an excuse to make, for looking straight into Percy's bedroom.

But I quickly recovered myself, and remembered I was invisible.

He shouldn't be able to see me, and I shouldn't have felt so nervous- but his stormy green eyes were directly fixed on me. It took me a while to convince myself that Percy was probably just looking outside staring at the sky.

"Come on, dear," His mother called again. "Last day of school. You should be excited! You've almost made it!"

I wasn't able to see his mother. I had only seen her once before- and it was in the underworld. I shivered at the dark memory.

"Coming," He managed. His voice dry.

I let out a silent sigh. I had lost my chance to speak to him, again. I turned around- leaving myself with a final image of Percy gripping riptide in pen form and getting out of bed-and I headed down the metal steps.

Within minutes of me making it just across the street, I saw Percy running down his building stairs- he wore jeans and a T-shirt, his backpack slung over one shoulder- and he disappeared inside the Number Two Train.

Me… well I had different ways of transportation. I yanked off my invisibility cap, and managed to catch a taxi.

"Meriwether College Prep." I told the cab driver, as I remembered the name of Percy's school. He had told me about it through an email during the year. The drive was a good ten minutes, and as we arrived I threw a roll of mortal cash at the drivers face. I needed to find Percy quickly and catch up; I jumped out of the cab and ran toward the big building, while putting on my invisibility cap.

Finding Percy wasn't hard, his first class was English, and I managed to peer through a small window built into a door. Percy was already arguing with some older looking kid. (And over my experience with him, I had learned to expect that from his stubborn Seaweed Brain mind.)

By Percy's side stood an odd looking kid, he was tall and for a second when he turned I caught a glimpse of his face. My heart sank… but I convinced myself that I was just imagining things after my long morning. It couldn't be a … Cyclops, could it? And just at the thought, horrible vibes surged through me.

The morning went fast; I followed Percy around in science, and then social studies. Still desperately trying to find anytime he was alone. But most of the time he was with that odd looking kid.

I thought about just waiting for Percy outside when school was over, but I found myself enjoying Percy's normal life. I had never seen this side to him. His normal mortal side, I mean. And I guess I was admitting that I had always been curious about his regular life, I'd always wanted to see what he would be like.

I observed the social studies class room. I could faintly hear the students talking over the teacher.  
Percy looked deep in thought as he played around with a pencil, and if I was next to him, I would have hit him and told him to pay attention.

I watched as Percy opened up his notebook, and something caught his eye. I couldn't see exactly what he was staring at, but he looked at it carefully, and he almost… smiled.

Suddenly a group of kids- the ones Percy was arguing with earlier- reached up behind him and pulled the page right out of the rings.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

The kid observed the picture, and held it up, just enough for me to see.

And my eyes went wide.

It was a picture of… me.

I recognized it- I had emailed it to him early in the school year while I was on vacation in Washington DC. I didn't know Percy had printed it out and kept it in his binder.

Before I could get myself totally confused in thoughts- I heard the kids' voice speak again.  
"No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is _not_ your-"

"Give it back!" Percy sounded furious, his ears turning red.

But before Percy could grab it the three fat kids ripped it up and chewed it. (Now it was personal, considering I had really liked that picture of me.)

And I had to give Percy some credit for holding back and not punching the kid's right there.

I found myself studying the three kids, something about them gave me an uneasy feeling. And that's when I realized who they were. I looked hard- through the mist, at their real form. Laistrygonians. What were they doing at Percy's school, and had he even noticed them?!

My thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang; Percy and the odd looking kid were the last ones to leave the class room. And as they came near… my mouth almost fell open- that was no odd looking kid…I had been right, he was a Cyclops.

A strange memory of Luke, Thalia, Grover and me at a Cyclops mansion, entered my head. It took all my willpower to refocus on reality.

As they exited the room I whispered, "Percy,"

And Percy jerked and turned around, but he didn't see where the voice came from.  
Before I could call again, a crowd of kids rushed for the gym carrying Percy along.

I ran along, but stopped at a heavy door. It took me a minute to read through my dyslexia. I made out "BOY'S LOCKER ROOM"

"Whoa," I said silently to myself "There is no way I'm following Seaweed Brain in there"

It wasn't long before all the boys entered the gym wearing sky blue shorts and a tie dyed T-shirts. I tried to ignore the fact that they looked like a bunch of young aged hippies.

**(A/N: Now this is the part where Percy and Tyson fight the Laistrygonians in the gym. And the next paragraph starts from after the fight.)**

**  
**I took my chance and kicked the monster into the huge explosion erupting in front of me. This was going too far, with- dreams, camp, monsters in Percy's school, a Cyclops looking thing next to Percy- I needed to act now.

I took off invisibility cap and tucked it into my pocket.

Percy's eyes widened as the smoke cleared and I came into view. The older looking kid who had chewed up my photo pointed at me, and blinked. "That's the girl…That's the girl-"

Percy had probably been dying to hit this kid all year and I silently dedicated it to Percy- As I punched him in the nose and knocked him flat. "And _you' _I said "lay off my friend"

I walked towards Percy who was still staring at me wide eyed, his mouth ajar.

"Annabeth…" he stammered "How did you…how long have you…"

"Pretty much all morning." I said truthfully, sheathing my bronze knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."

"The shadow I saw this morning-that was-"A shade of red slowly creeping up his face. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"

Percy caught me off guard for just a second, and I hadn't realized that he had caught my shadow. "There's no time to explain!" I snapped, though I felt red-faced myself. "I just didn't want to-"

Fortunately for me, I was interrupted from further explaining. "There!" A woman screamed and adults came pouring into the gym.

"Meet my outside," I told Percy. Then I managed to point at the hideous Cyclops by his side. "And him. You'd better bring him."

_"What?" _His head was full of kelp! Did he not realize that he was a monster!

"No time!" I screamed "Hurry!"

I put on my cap and invisibly ran outside the school; Percy met me in an alley down Church Street. He was with the Cyclops and I pulled them of the sidewalk just as a fire truck passed.

I took a deep breath and faced Percy, his expression completely confused.

"Where'd you find him?" I demanded, pointing at Tyson.

Now under different circumstance, I would have been happy to see Percy. We'd made our peace last summer, despite the fact that my mom- goddess Athena, didn't get along with his dad- Lord Poseidon. And I'd probably missed Percy, more than I wanted to admit.

But he was with a Cyclops…I mean, those big stupid hideous monsters that nearly killed Luke, Thalia and Grover when we were small!

"He's my friend" Percy looked at me confidently.

I ignored Seaweed Brain's stupid comment, and began asking questions trying hard to understand what was going on.

"Is he homeless?"

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

I stared at the Cyclops, surprised. "He can talk?"

"I talk" The Cyclops admitted. "You are pretty."

"Ah! Gross!" I stepped back.

Percy was still staring at me, like an idiot. That made me madder, how could Percy not realize there was a monster standing next to him.

Last summer, I had learned that Percy was unpredictable, and that his head was full of kelp- but this was beyond anything!

" Tyson" Percy said in disbelief, "You're hands aren't even burned."

"Of course not," I mumbled "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around."

I noticed that the Cyclops- now known as Tyson- was still staring at me, almost fascinated by my blonde hair, and I smacked his hand away for all I was worth, as he tried to touch it.

" Annabeth" Percy said, "What are you talking about? Laistry-what?"

I didn't even bother to roll my eyes. Like I said- I had learned to expect this from Percy.

(A/N: I'm going to skip a paragraph, where Annabeth explains Laistrygonainans. Next paragraph starts from after the explanation)

"Now come on, we have to get out of here." I said

"The police will be after me." Percy told me, and I realized how many bigger issue's we had.

"That's the least of our problems. Have you been having the dreams?"

"The dreams…. About Grover?" He said.

My face turned pale, as a phase of worry rushed through me. "Grover? No, what about Grover?"

Percy quickly told me about Grover running from some monster. "Why? What were you dreaming about?"

This was too much! Camp… and now Grover. My thoughts raced, and then I focused back on Percy who was waiting for me to answer.

"Camp," I said "Big trouble at camp."

* * *

**After this, Annabeth continues explaining, and I'm stopping here- because there isn't much percabeth in the later discussion. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A lot of people requested more percabeth from Annabeth's side, in reviews. So I _tried_ to add more percabeth in this chapter! Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Next chapter: When Percy and Annabeth get into a huge argument (which is full of percabeth) over Tyson being claimed. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And please Review!**

(P.s. To everyone who is still asking me about my stroy "Dear Diary", I have a huge writer's block for that story, and don't know where to take the plot. There is alot more information about it on my profile, so if you're still interested in "Dear Diary", check out what it says on my profile.)


	9. After I win

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I promise my updates will get faster! Anyway, here are three more short moments that take place in the Sea of Monsters! Please don't forget to review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Let's begin with the first moment!**

**Time: When Percy and Annabeth have a small argument, over Tyson and Cyclops. Sea of monsters Page: 67-68**

One morning Percy and I were sitting by the canoe lake sketching chariot designs.

And I found myself studying Percy, because he just didn't feel like the same easy going Seaweed Brain, I knew. I understood Percy was really confused right now, because of Tyson's sudden claim. As a child of Athena I was determined to try to get his mind off of his troubles.

But the Aphrodite girls weren't helping as they passed by giggling and asked Percy is he needed any eyeliner for his eye…"Oh sorry, _eyes._"

They walked away laughing as I grumbled, "Just ignore them, Percy. It isn't your fault you have a monster for a brother."

"He's not my brother!" Percy snapped. "And he's not a monster, either!"

I raised my eyebrows. _He wasn't a monster?_

_"Hey_ don't get mad at me!" I said defensively "And technically he _is_ a monster"

"Well, _you_ gave him permission to enter the camp."

Until now, I understood how distressed Percy was. But blaming me, for it? He'd hit my score point.

"Because it was the only way to save your life!" I retorted. And at his sudden helpless expression, I wish I could have took that back. "I mean… I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't expect Poseidon to _claim_ him. Cyclopes are the most deceitful, treacherous–"

"He is not! What have you got against Cyclopes, anyway?"

And as soon as he said it, memories shot back into me.

What did I have against them? Oh nothing, except for the fact that they practically came close to murdering me! And they took part in taking Thalia's life away!

Those memories hurt.

"Just forget it," I said. "Now, the axle for this chariot–"

You're treating him like he's this horrible thing," Percy continued, unsatisfied. "He saved my life."

_And helped take away Thalia's life._

More memories shot back through me, and my heart sank to my feet.

As bad as I did feel for Percy and as determined as I was to make him feel better- the horrible memories of my adventure with Grover, Luke and Thalia took over, as my patience withered.

I threw down my pencil and stood. "Then maybe you should design a chariot with _him_," I huffed angrily.

"Maybe I should!"

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Fine!" he yelled back.

I stomped off, and immediately regretted it, knowing I had left Percy feeling worse.

But I was also aware of the fact, that our argument had been his fault! Percy had no idea about the horrible memories that Cyclops stirred inside me. And I also knew I couldn't blame him for that. I spent the rest of the day with a presence of strange unhappiness hanging over me.

Percy's head was full of kelp.

* * *

**Here's the next moment**

**Time: This is when Percy talks to Tyson in his cabin, and I've made the plot so that Annabeth is secretly listening. (However in the official books, there is no sign of Annabeth actually listening to their conversation. It's just one of my little additions for this fanfic!) Pages 71-72**

Two days had passed, and I couldn't shake the feeling that Percy was trying to tell me something, but then I would watch as he backed away, dropping the idea of telling me whatever it was.

I hadn't spoken to him since our useless argument.

And so as a child of Athena, I had to gather up all my dignity as I walked up to Cabin number three; Percy's cabin.

"You are mad?" I heard a voice from inside the thick walls say. It was Tyson.

"Nah. I'm not mad," I heard Percy's muffled voice reply.

Why, did Percy look upset?

Now I'm usually not an eavesdropper, but it was hard not to listen.

"I am a monster," Tyson's childish voice said.

"Don't say that." Percy told him, still standing up for him.

"It is okay. I will be a good monster. Then you will not have to be mad." Tyson said.

There was silence in the room. And Percy's voice sounded weaker, as if he were dying right along with Thalia's tree.

"It's just… I never had a half-brother before." Percy tried to keep his voice from cracking. "It's really different for me. And I'm worried about the camp. And another friend of mine, Grover… he might be in trouble. I keep feeling like I should be doing something to help, but I don't know what." Percy told him.

My heart sank deeper than it already was before I approached this cabin. Was Grover in trouble? That question didn't last inside me for long, as my thoughts drifted off to Percy.

Seaweed Brain really was going through a lot, and I almost felt…I don't know…. Almost, guilty for not being a better friend.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm mad at Poseidon." Percy admitted, which I knew was really hard for him to do. "I feel like he's trying to embarrass me, like's trying to compare us or something, and I don't understand why."

Thoughts also roamed in my head. Here was Percy, going through so much confusion, and he still thought of Tyson, and tried to comfort him.

Pretty soon, I heard a deep rumbling sound. Tyson was snoring.

I heard Percy's sigh. "Good night, big guy."

And I stepped away from cabin three and headed back, only a lot sadder.

* * *

**The last moment, included in this chapter.**

**Time: when Percy tells Annabeth about his dream about the empathy link with Grover.**

The day for the big Chariot race had arrived.

Before the race began, Percy approached me.

I thought about everything he was going though, and about what I had heard last night in his cabin. I stiffened, but gave him my attention.

Percy began to tell me about a dream he had been having, and I became interested at Grover's name, but then when he told me what Grover had said, I honestly didn't know if I could have believed everything.

I narrowed my eyes. "You're trying to distract me." I decided.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Oh right! Like Grover would just happen to stumble across the one thing that could save the camp."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, playing dumb again. (Which might I mention, apparently wasn't very hard for him.)

I rolled my eyes, "Get back to your chariot, Percy."

"I'm not making this up, Annabeth." He insisted.

The scary thing was that I hesitated. I knew that Percy- no offense to him, but being the Seaweed Brain that he was- couldn't have made all that up. Despite our occasional fights, we'd been through a lot together. And I really feared for Grover.

"Percy," I sighed "An empathy link is so hard to do. I mean, it's more likely you were really dreaming."

'The oracle," Percy said. "We could consult the oracle."

I frowned. I knew that Percy would never suggest going back there if I wasn't completely serious.

Before I could answer, the conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

"We'll talk later," I told Percy, and right before I walked away, I smirked. "After I win."

* * *

**How did you like that? Please Review, and tell me if I captured Annabeth in character.**

**And please also mention whether you'd like to see more percabeth, coming from Annabeth, or less. The majority will win! Once again, please review! And I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**Next chapter: the next chapter will most likely contain their meeting with Luke, and I promise more percabeth! Stay tuned for it! **


End file.
